Their East Village
by babyhardyzgal13
Summary: 1 Apartment. 3 units. 8 friends. This is their life living in present day East Village.Includes: Michelle McCool, Trish Stratus, Kelly Kelly, Dave Batista, Adam Copeland, C.M Punk, Ken Kennedy, and Chris Jericho.
1. Prologue

**Their East Village**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the names form the WWE. The idea from Rent came from Jonathon Larson.

**Summary:** 1 Apartment. 3 units. 8 friends. This is their life living in present day East Village.

Includes: Michelle McCool, Trish Stratus, Kelly Kelly, Dave Batista, Adam Copeland, C.M Punk, Ken Kennedy, and Chris Jericho.

**A/N:** So this is based on the play/movie Rent. Just the idea of the apartment in East Village thing. Oh and paying Rent. If you can read summarys well and figure out couples then you'll easily get mine. But Michelle will be one of the main focuses...but I focus on every charecter as much possible. So don't freak if your favorite isn't in a chapter. BTW: I'm using Stage names.

**Prologue:**

East Village is known for it's apartments filled with a younger generation of stuggling artists. Take one on Avenue B for example. it's a small apartment buliding with 3 floors. One unit is on each floor. This building has 8 friends in it as well.

On The first floor unit there is David Batista and his longtime friend Ken Kennedy. Dave is a tough 25 year old. As a very muscular guy, he protects everyone in the building. Mostly the girls though. His roommate, Ken, refures to himself as, Kennedy. He is a bit younger than Dave at age 23. Kennedy is the loudmouth of the building. No matter what the situation is, he always has something to say.

The Second floor unit is like a 'girls unit'. The three blondes living there are Trish Stratus, Barbie Blank and Michelle McCool. Trish is the oldest girl at age 28. She is a fitness trainer at a gym in eats village. She loves to party with Barbie. Barbie Blank, 21, likes to go by Kelly. Shes a dancer at a local club. She too likes to party. Michelle, 23, the the quieter one of the building. Everyone thinks it's because of her loudmouth bestfriend Kennedy. She's not a huge party person like her roommates.

The last floor is taken by Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, and CM Punk. Adam 28 as well, is training to become a wrestler. He goes to the gym with Trish everyday. Not just to train...to flirt. Chris Jericho, 25 is the lead singer of a local band, Fozzy. He won't let you forget it either. CM Punk likes to refer to himself as 'Straight Edge'. The 22 year-old doesn't do drugs, smoke, or drink. His current girlfriend, Maria, is a dancer with Kelly, and a pain in everyones ass.

The Building is filled with interesting secrets from everyone. Everyone has at least one secret.

**A/N:** Yes this is the prologue...its just an intro...feedback is needed, i wanna know what you think.


	2. Chapter One

**Their East Village**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own anything

**A/N:** Soo this is the first offical chapter...Review please

**Chapter one:**

"Where is my headband?" a voice yelled

Michelle looked up from her magazine and sighed as she saw an angry Kelly. The young blonde stormed around the main room of their second floor unit. Michelle just rolled her eyes and went back to reading the article she was perviously reading. Trish walked in from the bathroom still brushing her teeth. She had the headband in her hand. Kelly snatched it from her.

Trish glared. "A thanks would be nice." She said with her mouth full.

Kelly rolled her eyes and sat next to Michelle on the couch. She grabbed her shoes and began to put them on. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? Fozzys going to play." she said.

Trish reappeared from the bathroom, after she finished rinsing her mouth. "Yeah 'chelle this would be good for you." she said

"You guys know I don't like to go out." Michelle said.

A knock on the door caused Kelly to jump from the couch and to the door. She opened it and Kennedy, Cm and Adam walked in. "Hey where's Chris?" Kelly asked

"He's at the Club, they nedded a sound check." Adam said waiting in the door.

Kennedy slipped through the guys and over to Michelle. "Hey you gonna be ok tonight?" he asked.

Michelle smiled and nodded. "I'm thinking about an early bed anyway."

Kennedy hugged her. "Ok well Daves here if you need anything."

Michelle smiled and watched as everyone left the unit. Nights like this were normal for her. Everyone leaves and partys or works, and she stays behind with Dave. They became really good friends. He wasn't much of a party person either. Michelle got off the couch and slipped out the emergency window and onto the fire escape platform.

"It's a bit cold out here don't ya think?" She heard a voice ask. Michelle smiled and peered over the railing to find Dave leaning against the railing of his own Fire exit.

"How did you know I was up here?" She asked

"I heard the window open." Dave said before pusinhing off the railing. Michelle looked confused untill she saw him going up the stairs to her own platform. "And I knew you'd be out here." Dave stopped behind her and slipped off his sweatshirt and handed it to Michelle. "Here." he said

"I could just go inside." she said.

"Yeah but nobody in this building has heat. We're broke remember?" Dave smiled.

"How could I forget?" She asked. She slipped on Daves sweatshirt. It was big enough to fit Kelly inside as well. The wind whipped through causeing shills to send up and down Michelle.

"You wanna come down and hang with me?" Dave asked

Michelle nodded and went down the steps with Dave. He slipped through the window and helped Michelle through as well. He looked around and found wood in a pile by a woodstove. He filled it up with wood and started a fire for the two. Michelle smiled and sat on his couch. She took his sweatshirt off and placed it next to her. Dave grabbed pillows and blankets and carried them to the fire. he layed out one blanket motioned Michelle over to him. She walked over and sat on it. He followed and placed a blanket over them.

"So you have family in North Carolina right?" Dave asked. Michelle nodded. "Then why are you here?"

"I just needed to get away from my family. They wanted me to get married and start a family after i turned 20, but I'm not ready for that." Michelle said. She sighed and layed her head back on the pillow behind her.

Dave looked down at her. _How can someone so sweet be so quiet._ Dave thought to himself.

**In The Club:**

After 10 minutes of convincing, Kelly went from hanging at the club, to working at it. Her manager thought that the girls should dance for the Fozzy show. After changing and doing more make-up Kelly was on the backend of the stage dancing to the music Fozzy played. Cm smiled as Trish and Adam drank, and Kennedy talked with a few girls. He watched Kelly on stage until a light tap on his shoulder pulled his eyes away from her. Cm turned to find his girlfriend of a year Maria Kanellis.

"Hey I thought you couldn't come." he yelled over the music

"I wasn't, but I needed something to get out of dancing." Maria said. She looked up on stage and saw Kelly. "But I see she strips whenever she gets the chance."

CM rolled his eyes and looked at Kennedy, Adam, and Trish who were coming his way.

"Hey let's get out of here." Adam said.

Maria smiled at CM. "I'll go with you." she said. CM shrugged his shoulders and they 5 walked out of the bar and towards Avenue B.

Adam and Trish were behind the other 3.

"So are you working tomorrow?" he asked softly

"Yeah why?" Trish asked

"Well, I'm training again, and i was hoping that we could get lunch when your free."

Trish smiled and looked up at Adam. "I think I could do that."

"You think?" Adam asked puzzled

Trish giggled. "Well, I know I will."

Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulders as a friendly gesture.

**The Apartments:**

Michelle and Dave layed in silence as the radio played softly from the other side of the room. Dave looked down at Michelle to find her sleeping. _She's so beautiful, even when shes sleeping._ Dave had the urge to lean down and kiss her. As he was leaning his head down he heard the voices of his friends outside. He quickly swooped up Michelle in his arms and carried her to her unit and layed her on the couch. On a piece of paper he wrote:

_Michelle,_

_Tonight was fun, I feel I can connect with you. Next time everyones out we can hang! Fire on me._

_-Dave_

He placed it on her and pulled a blanket over her so the others wouldn't see it. Dave smiled and left the unit quickly and sat by the fire and pretended to read a book in his unit. Kennedy walked in and threw his coat on the couch before retiring to his room. He heard the door shut and smiled.

Trish walked i her unit with Adam. She giggled loudly then was quiet when she saw Michelle sleeping. Adam just smiled and hugged her before going up to his own unit. He walked in and found CM and Maria making out on the couch.

"Get a room." Adam said before going in his own.

Maria just shrugged and dragged Cm into his room that he shared with Chris. She locked the door and continued waht they started.

Kelly and Chris walked into the apartment building.

"Tonight was fun." Kelly said

Chris laughed and hugged her before going to his unit. Kelly went to hers as well. She changed into sweats and a t-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her make-up was cleaned off. Kelly sat at the table while trish sat with her eating cereal. There was a light knock on the door. Kelly got up and answered it.

"Uhh, Maria and CM are in the room, and i hate our couch, can I stay on yours?" Chris asked quietly

"I hate that chick" Kelly said thinking of Maria

"Me too." Chris said. He pointed at Michelle

Kelly looked at Michelle. "Oh, She fell asleep but we can move her." She said refurring to Michelle. Chris shrugged and went over to lift Michelle up and carry her to her room. The note droped and Kelly picked it up. She read it and stuffed it in her bra.

"Wow." Kelly said before going to bed. Trish went to her room and Chris slept on the couch.

**A/N:** Yes that was fun to write. Kinda a challenge though. Review

Next Chapter: Kelly confronts Michelle about the note. Adam and Trish go on there date. Kelly deals with CM.


	3. Chapter Two

**Their East Village**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...I think everyone gets it now

**A/N:** Wow I got better reviews then I thought. Thanks to everyone that reviewed:**Mosvie 2k8, Inday, Mr.Kennedy's ExtremeVixen, Hello-mrs..-Rita**...It means alot guys. So yeah heres the second chapter. feedback needed :)

**Chapter 2:**

Mornings in the building were usally quiet. Trish and Adam went to the gym. Kelly made a call to her family. Dave read the 'Village Voice' while Kennedy went on about the articles. CM had coffee with Maria, when she wasn't staying the night with him. Chris slept untill noon even when he's at the girl's unit. And Michelle sat by the windows, wrapped in a blanket drinking coffee. Every morning things were the same.

While Michelle was sitting on the bench-like window pane, Kelly sat across from her with a while slip of paper.

"Whats going on with you and Dave?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Kelly handed Michelle the paper. She smiled. "We're just friends." Michelle said. She looked over at the couch and saw Chris sleeping still. "So why is he here...again?"

Kelly looked at him too. "Cm brought that skank Maria home." She rolled her eyes and looked back at Michelle. "I hate that bitch."

Michelle just laughed and sipped her coffee.

A couple of hours passed and it was a little passed noon. Chris was slowly waking up when there was a knock on the door. Kelly went and answered it and was greeted by a perky Maria and CM. She let herself through the door while CM walked in slowly. Chris sat up slowly on the couch.

"Hey man, you guys done haveing fun?" Chris asked.

CM looked at Maria and smiled. Chris just shook his head.

"I made lunch if you guys want any." Maria said. Chris looked at Michelle and smiled. She nodded and slipped off the blanket and linked arms with Chris to walk upstairs to the boys room. Maria followed and Cm walked to the door.

"I'll be up in a few." he said. He slid the door shut and turned to Kelly. "Your upset." he said

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You know I hate that whore your dating."

CM stared at her, "She's not a whore."

"Mhmm...sure." Kelly said sarchasticly. She looked at him with a seductive smile. "You know there are better girls in this world."

CM smiled. "I told you after the first time we hooked up I wouldn't do it again." CM said sternly. He walked closer to Kelly putting his hands on her waist and kissing her softly. "But I never go by what I say."

CM kissed her deeper but stopped when he heard people in the stairwell. He lifted Kelly up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. CM rushed to her room and locked the bedroom door behind them. "Are you sure?" he asked in between kisses.

Kelly nodded and CM carried her to the bed.

**At the Gym:**

Trish was working at the receptionist desk for the day. She sighed as the clock struck 12:30. "Only 7 hours and 30 minutes." She said to herself.

"It's not that bad Trisha." Trish smiled. Only one guy called her that. Trish turned her chair to find Adam coming from the locker room.

Trish giggled. "Well being at the desk is."

"Well, Im stealing you soon, when is your break." Adam asked

"Now," Trish's co-worker Mickie said. "I'll take over for an hour."

Trish smiled and looked at Adam. "Thanks Mickie." Trish came out from behind the desk and walked with Adam out of the building.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked

"I don't care, I just need food." Trish said

"Then food it is." Adam joked.

The two arrived at a local cafe and took a seat at the table in the back.

"I'm glad you actually came with me." Adam said

Trish smiled. "Your alot of fun to be with."

Adam laughed. A waiter came by and took the orders from both of them.

"So are you going out with everyone tonight?" Adam asked.

"You mean everyone but Michelle and Dave." Trish corrected him.

"Yeah I don't get why they dont go out."

"I think it's because Michelle never goes out, and before Dave met Michelle he was out every night." Trish chuckled. "I think he likes her."

Adam laughed. The two enjoyed their meal but then he had to walk Trish back to the gym.

"So today was fun." Adam said.

Trish smiled and nodded. She turned to Adam and kissed him on the cheak before saying goodbye and walking back in the gym.

**A Few Hours Later:**

9:00 came soon and everyone was ready to go out. Kelly was at work and Trish had come home from work. Michelle smiled as she watched everyone leave the building. She sat on the window pane again and waved as Kennedy blew her a kiss as a joke from the sidewalks below. After they were out of sight, she sighed and continued to sit by the window, the radio played softly to a radio station

"Nice place you got here." a deep voice said.

Michelle turned her head to find Dave. She smiled. He wore black jeans and a sweatshirt but still looked hot. "You don't sneek up on people like that." She joked.

Dave chuckled. "Sorry, i didn't mean to scare you."

"Nah its fine." Michelle said.

Dave walked slowly over to the window Michelle was sitting at. "You always sit by open windows in the winter?"

"Only when I have a blanket."

"That dosen't help you at all." Dave said.

"Then what does?" Michelle asked jokingly.

Dave smiled and grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. He sat down with his legs up on it. He pulled Michelle down with her back against his chest. She giggled and dave adjusted the blanket to cover him as well. "There all better."

Michelle placed her head back on Daves shoulder. Under the blanket Dave grabbed her hand and stroked it gently with his thumb. Michelle got up when _'Better Days' _by The Goo Goo Dolls come on the radio. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. He stumbled a bit while getting up.

"What are we doing?" he asked

"Dance with me." Michelle said

"Okay then." Dave said. He placed his hands on her hips and began to sway to the slow song. Michelle smiled and put her hands around his neak. By the end of the song Dave leaned in slowly and was about to kiss her untill he heard a voice in the stairwell.

"Michelle babe, you here?" Kennedy yelled.

They broke apart quickly and Dave sat back on the couch. "Yeah come in." she yelled back.

Kennedy smiled and walked in. "I thought I'd saty and spend the night with my best friend and room mate." He wrapped an arm around Michelles shoulders and led her over to the couch. He plopped down to next to Dave and let go of Michelle.

Dave slipped a peice of paper over to Michelle behind Kennedy's back while he talked about nothign, again.

_Come down tomorrow when he goes out to lunch with Chris, Cm and Adam._

Trish read it and smiled before nodding. Dave smiled back and winked.

**A/N:** Yeah, I don't get why I make these longer than other wirtings I do. Mabey its because I go through a whole day. Reviews please :)

Next Chapter:...Dave and Michelle meet up...More with Trish/Adam and What happeneds after Kelly and CM hooked up :)


	4. Chapter Three

**Their East Village**

**Disclaimer:** yep still not owning it...haha

**A/N:** Sorry for any spelling errors...I'm using wordpad and it dosent have a spell check...i hate it

**Chapter 3:**

"Dude it's Sunday, you can't bail out of lunch with us." Chris complained

Dave just shrugged. "I've got other plans."

"It's Michelle...she's got you whipped lover boy" Cm said

"Seriously, I'm not dating her. And we're just going to hang out." Dave said

Cm and Chris laughed. "I told you dude, your whipped." Cm said with a smirk. Dave just sighed and went downstairs to his own unit. Adam reappeared from the bathroom his hair still wet from the shower he just took.

"Looks like today is just a trio, I'm bailing out too. Gonna go train." Adam said

Kennedy walked in with a grin on his face. "You mean try to impress Trish?"

Adam just shook his head and grabbed him workout bag. "Bye." Adam left and went to the gym.

Cm just looked at Chris and Kennedy before shaking his head and leaving the room to go with the guys for lunch.

**At The Gym:**

Adam layed on the bench and lifted weights. After a couple of reps he sat up to find Trish standing at the end with a smile.

"You enjoyed that?" he asked

Trish giggled. "Well, you were pretty hot doing those reps." Trish said

Adam shook his head with a smile. Trish handed him a water. "Thanks."

"So you wanna sit in the lounge for a few?" Trish asked

Adam smiled and grabbed her hand and led her over to the lounge. "Look Trish, I dont know who to say this but..." Adam looked deeply in her eyes "I really like you..."Adam paused before feeling her warm lips crash against his.

"Wow your slow." Trish joked

"So, I guess what I mean to ask is...well, will you go out with me? Like on a real date."

Trish nodded before kissing him once more and going back to the gym where she helped some younger people train.

Adam touched his lips softly with his finger and smiled. He kept smiling untill he reached the weights again.

**At the apartments:**

Michelle sat by the window again drinking hot tea. She jumped when she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hurry up, I can't hold a pizza all day." she heard someone yell. Michelle rolled her eyes and went to open the door reveling Dave with Pizza and Diet Pepsi for the two.

"So this is what you ment by hanging out?" Michelle asked

Dave looked at her and smiled after walking to the kitchen area. "Yes now get over here. I got tons of Pizza."

Michelle laughed and walked over to Dave who handed her a slice of pizza. The two sat at the table across from eachother.

"So 2 weeks untill Christmas,Are you going down to hang here with everyone?" Michelle asked

Dave nodded. "Well we do it every year dont we?." Dave said.

Michelle smiled and nodded.

After finishing thier food Dave was ready to go back down to his unit.

"You know I really like spending time with you. Your a great girl." Dave said as they walked to the door.

Michelle smiled and blushed. "I always have fun with you."

Dave looked into her eyes and began to lean down to her untill Kelly came out of her room.

"Whats for lunch?" She asked as she walked to the couch.

Dave stood up straight and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I should get going." he said. He pulled Michelle in for a hug and whispered. "Just wait for it."

Dave pulled apart and shut the door behind him as he left the room. Michelle turned around and looked at Kelly who had a huge smirk. Michelle just glared back and went to her room.

**Christmas:**

"Well it's a plus." Kelly said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Michelle and Trish sat on the couch with shocked expressions.

"How are you gonna tell Cm?" Trish asked

Kelly shrugged and sat next to the girls. "I was hoping i wouldn't have to go through the whole 9 months."

Michelle shook her head. "You cannot get an abortion. I won't let you, your just gonna have to tell Cm some how. Cause in a few weeks, it's gonna show." Michelle said. She walked off into her room. Trish did the same into her's and kellys bedroom.

Kelly stayed seated on the couch. She placed her hand on her stomach and slowly let the tears fall from her face. "Here comes 9 months of hell." Kelly said

A few hours later the guys were now in the girls unit having a good time. Christmas music played, the christmas lights shined bright, the fire was warm and the food was good. Everyone had exchanged gifts amoungst eachother.

Kelly sat in her room alone untill Cm came in slowly. "Hey." he said softly.

Kelly looked up revealing the tear-stained face of Kelly's.

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" he asked

Kelly nodded softly. "You dont have to do anything with it if you don't want, but...i'm pregenet." Kelly said just barley whispering the last part.

Cm sighed deeply. He sat on her bed with her and pulled Kelly up in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her softly. "Kells, I don't care if you don't want me in this with you, but i will be 100 percent of the way. Untill the day i die, i will be there for this..." Cm paused. "Our child."

Kelly looked up confused. "What about Maria."

Cm smiled. "I actually broke up with her a few days ago. I knew how much she hurt you by being with me. An I realized that i was hurting you too." Cm smiled and kissed her forehead. "And I dont like to hurt the ones I love."

Kelly smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Out in the living room, Michelle sat on the kitchen counter talking to Kennedy. Dave was coming there way and Kennedy walked away. Michelle looked down. Dave chuckled and lifted her head with his thumb under her chin.

"Come outside with me." he said softly.

Michelle nodded and hopped off the couch. Dave grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his own. He led her out to the fire escape where he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"I haven't given you my present yet." Dave said with a smile

"Dave I don't need anythi.." Michelle started before being cut off with Daves soft lips against hers.

"Merry Christmas Michelle." Dave said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too Dave." Michelle said before kissing him back. She brushed the snow off of his shoulders after pulling away. Dave wrapped her up in his arms and held her close as the snow fell softly.

**A/N:** yep it was due for an update...hope you like it.


	5. Chapter Four

**Their East Village**

**Disclaimer:** yep still not owning it...haha

**A/N:** This Chapter is also more of Dave and Michelle. Sorry for the short Hiatis. School and cheerleading has been taking up my time. And my boyfriend has a huge part in me not being home much. lol. Enjoyy...**Read and Review**

"5...4...3...2...1" The horns, and screams started as the New Year Began. Kelly and Cm, Trish and Adam, and Michelle and Dave shared a kiss as the clock struck 12 AM. An hour later, the small party amoungst the building ended. Everone went back to their own units except Dave. He sat on Michelles bed in nothing but a pair on Nike shorts. He smiled at her as she changed into her shorts and his dress shirt. She climbed into her bed and watched Dave laydown before she pulled the blankets over them.

"Your so beautiful" Dave said as he pulled Michelle close. Michelle just smiled and snuggled closer.

"Baby, i have to talk to you about something." She said

"Whats that?" he asked

"Well, i've been thinking, and i kinda want to move out. I've been here since i was 20. I Mean, i know its only been 3 years, but, I can't live this lifestyle forever."

"Michelle, what do you mean you want to move out? We just started dating. It's been a week, and im deeply in love with you. and I realized that before we started dating. Look at us now...we're so close."

Michelle sat up against the head board and Dave did the same.

"Dave, im 23, and i haven't even gone to school. The only way my parents will support me, is if i can go to school and make something out of myself. And i can't do that here. I mean Trish and Adam are older and most likely moving out when they get serious enough, and Kelly is having the baby in 8 months, and this is no place for a baby. Chris is going to start travling with the band soon and then its just you, me, and Ken. I Can't be here."

"So what your saying is, the minute we get serious, you get up and leave. This is just like any other girl that has lived her and gotten involved with me. But your just like every other whore that has walked through these doors and lived here with Trish and Kelly. I'm out..."

Dave kicked off the blankets, grabbed his shirt, and walked out.

"Dave wait," Michelle called out. Before he heard her, it was too late. Michelle got up and ran out of her room and to the front door. She heard his door slam from downstairs. Michelle walked back in her room and shut her door. She changed out of his shirt and her shorts and changed into jeans and a hoodie from her old high school. She put her sneakers on and left her Unit. She stormed down the stairs and out of the building. Michelle started running down the streets running untill she was tired. Then she ran into an allyway and felt her face get hot with tears forming in her eyes. She slid down a wall and sat alone in the dark allyway and couldnt hold it in any more. She let the tears fall.

The Next Morning:

Dave woke up in his own bed. He turned from his side and layed on his back to look up at the celing. He knew Michelle's room was above his. He sighed and got out of bed. He felt horrible. He got mad at her for wanting a better life instead of the one here at this dump. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Michelle. He had feelings for her for 3 years. He never wanted anything more then to be with her. He walked out of his room and to the kitchen where Kennedy sat eating breakfast.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Michelle last night." He asked

"Yeah i was, but i freaked out on her last night. I lost controll and came back here. She wants to move out man, i dont know what to do about that. I don't wanna lose her" Dave said as he sat at the table

"Dude, i know how you feel. I Love her too. Shes my best friend. But its not like shes moving back home. She wouldn't do that to you. I know that she doesnt want to lose you either."

"Yeah, your right. I'm just gonna go up there and talk it out with her. I want whats best for her."

Dave got up and walked out of there unit. He walked up the stairs and to the girl's units. He knocked on the door and Kelly answered.

"Hey, I thought you were in Michelle's room. She hasn't come out all morning." Kelly said

"Yeah, long story, can I talk to her?" Dave asked.

"Sure." Kelly said. She let Dave in and shut the door as he walked towards the couch. He sat down and watched as Kelly went and looked in Michelle's room. Kelly turned back around and looked at Dave. "She's not here,"

Dave looked at her with a confused look. He walked over to her room and looked all around himself. He flew out of her room and out of the unit and up the stairs to the next unit. He didn't bother knocking, he opened the door and saw Adam and Cm look at him.

"Guys, is Michelle here? Please tell me she is." Dave said

"No man, i havent seen her since last night. I Thought you were with her." Adam said.

Dave grunted. "Dammit!" he shouted. He stormed out of there unit and back down to his own. The Adam and Cm went down to see Trish and Kelly to make sure they were still there.

"Ken, i can't find here. Shes not anywhere areound the building. Shes gotta be out on the streets. She has nowhere to go."

Kennedy looked up at Dave with furious eyes. "What the Hell did you do?" Kennedy Said. He got up and pushed Dave before walking outside and leaving the building. Dave stood there for a second stunned before throwing his shoes on and going to find Michelle.

A Week Later:

A Week had passed and Michelle was still no where to be found. Everyone in the building had gone out for hours at a time trying to find the young blonde. Ken still wasnt talking to Dave. Ken had been staying in Michelles bedroom to stay away from him. Dave spent the most time out looking for her. It was a late January night and Dave went out again for another look around. He walked around the block then turned into a dark allyway. There is where he saw here. Shivering and sleeping. He rushed to her side and held her close.

"Michelle, Michelle, please, wake up."

Michelle opened her eyes and stared up at him. Dave held her and let her rest her head on his shoulders. He began to cry as he burried his head in her shoulder. He then picked her up like a groom would to his bride and carried her back to the building. When he did he went to his room and layed her on the couch. He started the woodstove and warm water in the tub in the bathroom. He put bubbles in the bath too so she could enjoy it. When it was ready Michelle went in the bathroom and got in the tub. Dave scrambled around his Unit so he could find as many blankets for her to get warm in.

"Dave..." He heard her sweet, soft voice call from the bathroom.

"Yeah sweetie?" he asked

"I don't have any clothes." She said softer then before

Dave went to his room to see what he had. "Umm...i have these boxers and this shirt."

Michelle nodded and grabbed them through the door. She changed quickly and walked out to the living room. Dave looked at her and smiled. He walked closer and embraced her. He lifted her up and carried her to his bed. He put her down and kept putting blankets on her to keep her warm. He kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight."

"Wait, Dave." She said

He turned back and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Stay with me."

Dave nodded and got in bed next to her. He looked into her eyes.

"Michelle baby, I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night. I want whats best for you, even if that means moving out. I Love you so much, i just dont want to lose you."

"Then, mabey we could leave together. I Want to be with you for the rest of my life, and i can't leave you here."

"Really? You would include me?" Michelle nodded. "Michelle, thats great. I'll do it!" Dave smiled and kissed her deeply.

Michelle giggled. "Goodnight Davey." Michelle said before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight shelly." Dave said. He got out of bed and left the room.

Dave left his unit and went up to the girls where everyone was sitting around playing cards and drinking. Except for Kelly who had a water bottle.

"Did you find her?" Kelly asked

"Yeah, shes sleeping downstairs. I found her in an allyway. Luckily, she wasn't hurt. I let her get in the bath, now shes in my bed with lots of blankets."

Everyone sighed of relief. "So she's alright?" Kennedy asked. Dave nodded.

Kennedy got up and left to go downstairs and sleep in his own bed.

"Well we're glad you found her Dave." Chris said. He got up and left for his own unit.

Dave left as well. Followed by Trish giving Adam a goodnight kiss, and Kelly taking Cm to hers and Trish's bedroom. Trish rolled her eyes and layed on the couch.

**A/N:** So it took me a couple of days to write this. Next chapter should have more of the other couples. And mabey thinking about finding someone for Chris or Kennedy. Any couples ideass?? Review!!!


End file.
